No Love For Sail
by Kerry the Berry
Summary: Young Lucius Malfoy goes on a cruise with Muggles and Mudbloods.


Young Lucius Malfoy was lying on his bed. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. He owned a phone for one single person who wasn't a pureblood wizard and he was about to ask this person a favor.

"Sorry for calling you that late…you are the only one I can talk to. Please help me!  
My parents want to send me on a cruise around the world. They said it's an old family tradition that every Malfoy must do once in his lifetime.  
And now it's my turn, they say...

I expected them to book me a luxury room on the _RMS Queen Elizabeth II_, but they have just told me I have to go on a small boat with other people who even may be Mudbloods or worse--Muggles!

I asked them if their intention was to kill me at my young age of 22,  
but they just laughed and said that I finally have to start getting in touch with  
the "real world" after all of my years inside of Hogwarts. I cannot stand it when my parents decide for me, like I'm still their little child. I've been away  
from Hogwarts for quite some time.

But, as they have also just assured me, if I do refuse to get on that filthy  
boat they will cut me out of their will. Plus, I will not be allowed to use  
magic once I'm on this boat. THEY CANNOT BE SERIOUS!

I do not want to give this all up for nothing! So I will go on that cruise.  
My parents must be mad...I don't know what kind of test this could be and I  
could dispense with all of what awaits me during the next four weeks. Stinking  
filthy Mudbloods; dumb and most of all, ugly-looking Muggle girls; me not  
allowed to do magic...I am so unhappy!"

"Get ready, son! And DO NOT bag Dobby! You aren't allowed to take  
house elves with you," He could hear his mother calling from downstairs.

"Yes, Mum..." Lucius grumbled.

Slowly, his nostrils flared with anger and despair he unpacked Dobby from  
his black rucksack. "Shove off!" he shouted at Dobby, who immediately tried to get his legs and arms sorted and ran as quickly as he could out of Lucius' room.

"They really want to kill me" he muttered while making his way down the  
stairs right into the arms of his mother.

"Oh, baby! Please take care of yourself. I hope you won't get seasick."  
Mrs. Malfoy hugged her son firmly while his father just blinked at him.

Just as his mother was letting go, his father jumped at him and gave him a  
hug. "Do not get too close to all those Mudblood and Muggle ladies! We'd  
burst with grief if you cause us any disrepute! So, stay away from them, no  
matter how good-looking they are," his father advised.

"Ah, shut up" his mother added, while Lucius just stood there staring in  
disbelief.

"Take care, my son, and remember what I just told you."

"Of course I will, Father." Lucius lips curled. He jumped into the backseat of  
his parents' new 1976 Rolls Royce Wrath, and the engine started humming.

Once they arrived at the docks, he had his luggage brought to the small sailing boat.  
A few people were standing on the plank; others were in the boat already;  
some of them having a chit-chat or eating ice cream.  
Lucius' butler made his way through the young adults and stored all the  
luggage inside the boat.  
As the butler stepped off the boat again, some of the people standing around watched him as he told Lucius to join onboard now.

"But I could just stay here and you could tell my parents that I was on that  
cruise..."

"No, sir!" said his butler. He shoved Lucius straight on the plank. He tried to grin at some of the girls that were eating ice cream, knowing that if he still tried to get away he'd make it all worse than it was already.  
The servant would tell his parents and they'd carry out their threat of disinheriting him.  
He went onboard.

"Hello!" The girls were in a rather good mood. They greeted Lucius like a friend and asked him to join them. He walked over and somewhat reluctantly said, "Ummm, hello…"

"My name's Mimi, and this is Carol."

His father was right, they didn't look bad. But they were filthy little Muggles and nothing could change that.

"Wanna join us for an ice cream?" Carol asked . Her yellow blouse was one of  
those typical 70s blouses, with a lot of embroidery and quite a neckline.

"No, thank you. I have to be careful with what I'm eating." Lucius tried to  
look away. The sea was looking even more threatening than these two girls so he decided to look at them again.

"Oh, c'mon then! You're as lean as can be! David Bowie fan, huh? Wanna look like him?...My exboyfriend, he was such a fan that he got his hair cut just like Bowie, all greasy and yellow. He saw 'The Man Who Fell To Earth' and he just lost his brains over Bowie."

"Eh, what?" Lucius hadn't been listening to what that girl had just told him.

"Peppermint ice cream?" One girl asked. 

"Uh, thanks."

On the sixteenth day, in the middle of the night. Lucius leaned over the  
railing. Head down, his hair braided into a long plait, wearing nothing but  
his baby blue pajamas.

"What are you doing out here so late in the evening?" came a voice from behind.  
Lucius did what most seasick people do when their stomach is in rebellion.

"Oh! Wait, I'm getting you a towel," that voice once again sounded.

Lucius knew that voice.—It was Mimi's, and he wasn't pleased to hear it at all. He just wanted to be alone. Alone on this stupid cruise, alone when he was feeling sick and barfing down the railing, and most of all alone without the company of a filthy Muggle girl."

But he felt so sick that he couldn't just walk away or crawl back into his bed. He needed something. He could just easily have made himself a potion or cured himself with one simple spell but he wasn't allowed to do magic here.

He knew the consequences. And so he waited until Mimi was back with the towel.

"Have you puked?" Mimi asked, giving him the towel.

"Nice topic, isn't it? Do you really want to talk about that?...I always knew you were gross." He cleaned himself with the towel.

"What's your problem, Lucius? Just in case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to be nice to you! And you are just ill tempered."

"If you only knew..."

"Oh, please do tell me what's wrong with you! I'd love to hear..."

Lucius turned around.  
"Mimi...listen...you could be a really nice girl...I love your long blond hair, I think you're generous and caring. But you are...not like me."

"I know, I'm a woman. Is it that? Why didn't you tell me? We still can  
be friends, that's not a problem. You know, David Bowie is dating boys, too!"

"No, Mimi! You don't understand. I am not what you think I am. I prefer girls, in fact I ONLY like girls in such matters. But there's another problem and I'm afraid we cannot even be friends."

"Why? Is it because of me?" Mimi's blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Yes..." Lucius was staring into the sea.

Mimi wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her nightgown.

"Once again it's my fault. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or was too intrusive. But, you know, I like you. Couldn't we just act like adults?" Mimi begged.

"I am acting like an adult." Lucius' cold grey eyes stayed fixed on the sea.

"No, you're not. If you could, please tell me what your problem would be? Or, what I have done? Then I may try to avoid doing it again. I don't want to get on your nerves and if I did I'm awfully sorry."

"It's not your behavior! It's not even your fault. Would you just leave me alone please?" Lucius turned around, tossed the towel to Mimi and ran back into his cabin. His stomach was still reeling. He sat on his plank bed and held his hands to his upset stomach.

"Damn, I need to see the Doctor." he hissed. He got up again and wearily he walked to the Doctor's cabin. He knocked on the door, it swung open and Dr.Jameson motioned Lucius into his cabin.

"What can I do for you?" Dr. Jameson mumbled behind his long grey beard.  
Lucius felt like he'd faint any minute.

"I need something for sea sickness."

"The usual...I see." Dr. Jameson pulled a small box out of one of the desk's drawers and opened it. He gave Lucius a pink tablet which made him instantly feel better.

He returned to his cabin. Much to his astonishment Mimi was now standing right before the door of his cabin.

"I need to talk to you... and no, it can't wait until tomorrow." she immediately burst out. "I want to know what it is that makes us different."

"Alright...why not? "

"Would you mind letting me in? It would be nicer if we could discuss it over a cup of tea y'know." Mimi was giving way for Lucius who unlocked the door of his cabin.

Both of them entered the small room. Mimi sat down on the couch that was standing on the left side. Lucius wasn't used to serving. He didn't prepare tea for the two of them but instead placed himself next to Mimi.

"I will explain it to you and then you will let me go to bed."

"That's a deal." Mimi's eyes wandered around Lucius' cabin. There were strange pictures on the wall and small silver statuette by the side of his bed. It all seemed a bit odd to her.

"See, I'm fed up with you stalking me all the time. I will make it clear to you once and for all that you and I are from different worlds. Literally. I am a pureblooded wizard. You are nothing but an ugly little muggle. That's what I've been trying to say all the time. Is that enough?"

Lucius wasn't supposed to say it this way. His parents would get stark raving mad at him if they ever discovered that he told a muggle about his wizard background. They must not know about the wizarding world at all. Obviously that pink tablet was playing tricks on his brain. Or it was simply too late and Lucius was so tired that he couldn't think straight anymore.

"Wow! A role player! Alright, I'm an Amazon, fighting monsters from outer space in my spare time if it makes you happy." Mimi giggled. "Hmmm, have you got any wine here?"

The girl was getting up. She looked around the room to discover a bottle of some extraordinary expensive Riesling wine."What's that?" Mimi cried out.

"The 1973 Mildara Rhine Riesling. White bottle, real gold printing." Lucius answered calmly.

"Bloody hell! Where did you get that from?" Mouth open she wandered back to Lucius, in her hands that precious little gem.

"It was a present. My father received it at the opening of the Sydney Opera house. Give me the bottle. " Lucius reached out for it, Mimi gave it to him and he opened it with a corkscrew with an ornate ivory handle which he pulled quickly out of one of the drawers to his left.

"You seem to be a very important person. Why haven't I heard your name mentioned in the papers?"

Lucius ordered Mimi to get them two glasses. She returned within a moment and he poured the wine into the glasses.

"We shun publicity." he said, then sipping the wine. "You don't say. You're such a lovely lad; I'd like to see you more often in the papers than Harold Wilson."

"Or James Callaghan." Lucius added.

"Right-oh! We've got a new prime minister! Vive la Labor!" The alcohol showed its effect on Mimi. She was getting louder word by word.

"Wilson was labor too..." Lucius had emptied his glass in a few minutes. But instead of pouring himself some more wine, he was drinking directly out of the bottle. Both of them seemingly enjoyed themselves as they got more and more drunk.

In the morning Lucius couldn't remember what he was doing after he had been to the Doctor's for the pill for sea sickness. He thought it might have been the medication that made him oblivious to what happened to him last night.

He got up, thinking he had a bad nightmare. His head felt like it was made of stone; heavy and dull.  
Didn't he have his hair in a braid when going to bed? Now it was open and unkempt.  
His cabin was untidy; open bottles of the most expensive red wines he had taken with him lay scattered on the floor.

"Damn, what was that?" he asked himself. He left his cabin and met with the other passengers on deck. Mimi was there too. She smiled at him. As he was getting closer he realized that Mimi had used his black hair ribbon to braid her hair just the way he usually did.

"Lucius..."

Lucius heard his father's words in his mind 'And don't get too close to all those mudblood and muggle ladies!'. Those words were spinning around his brain making his ears ring. He almost could have felt sea-sick again.

"Mimi! I need to talk to you!" he said with a very worried undertone.

"Well, I wouldn't know what we should talk about. You fell asleep after your second bottle of Sauvignon and I went to bed. I could have seized the situation but I merely took your hair ribbon. Something to remember you by once this journey is over."

Lucius' features brightened up again. So he didn't have to fear his father's wrath.

"You're a real nice girl Mimi, but I need to spend my evenings alone from now on. All of this drinking doesn't do me any good." he said kissing her on the cheek.


End file.
